


Meeting Myself

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agony, Darkfick, Glitter, Mettaton meets Mettaton, Mettaton's a badass, Other, Pain, Sadness, all Mettatons are equally beautiful, corrupted game data underfell, glamour, killer robots for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton decides that he wants to become an interdimensional star with other Mettatons. See what happens when he meets the darkest Mettaton of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Myself

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a bit longer than expected. I know you're all surprised, I finally have a fanfiction nitrates E, am I sick? No I just didn't want to put porn or murder here yet. I could make this a collection of 1-shots, but I don't know. If enough of you do, I'm thinking of having the skeletons meet. Anyway, tell me what you think with your amazing Kudos and comments below! Thank you, and until next time, Byezzles!!

I have always been incredibly confident in myself, even back on the snail farm with Blooky. I loved performing with with his cousin, even if the performance was just the two of us singing to the songs Blooky had mixed. Still, now all of my wildest dreams have come true. I am a star not only to all of the Underground, but to several of the humans now as well. I even has a few fans across dimensions.

  
For some reason, that short little Skeleton Sans had worked with the kiddo Frisk to open up a barrier. Apparently it somehow opened a hole into a few other dimensions. Now I decided a while ago to reach out to my fan bases in other dimensions, only to find them thinking it was a little strange to have Mettaton looking the way I normally do; absolutely fabulous. So I looked into it, and discovered the most interesting thing. There are alternate Mettaton's in alternate dimensions. There is more than one of me. So the logical thing is to see if any of these other Mettatons might want to do a collaboration.

  
There is apparently a universe pretty similar to ours. I guess the place is just a little bit darker, and most of their jokes are about death. That sounds exactly like Tumblr, so I should have no worries there. So I sneak down into the lab. Alphys lives here with me in my above ground mansion, and in exchange for some very nice marketable products, she has a state of the art lab down there. For some reason, Frisk and Sans always use that lab to do their experiments. So I just sneak down there and press a few buttons on the machine.  
There are a few switches, and each one has several options on it. Ours is called Undertale, and there are a few others. Let's see, the bit darker version is called Underfell. Soon enough I find the switch, and crank it over to my desired universe. There's a button that commences the journey, and so I go over and press it of course.  
..........  
I wake upon a patch of blood soaked spider lillies, ew. Still, I get up and shake myself off. This is nothing, it's all for the sake of the show. I wander around for a bit and find myself in Snowdin. It's freezing and I hate it. I'm just happy that Sans quadrupled much battery life so I don't have to try and roll through this snow. I can just walk around in my ex form. So I go to where I spent most of my time before I got a mansion on the surface; Dr. Alphys's lab in hotland.

  
The Lab looks the same from the outside, minus being a bit more run down. The door creaks as I push it open, which is strange since my Alphys's lab had an automatic door. A few steps in though, and the door automatically slams shut behind me. This lab looks pretty much the same in design, except that it has the lighting and shape of the secret underground lab that used to hold the amalgamates. The air is incredibly creepy, and is just enough to make my plates rattle a bit. The ground suddenly quakes beneath me, and that's when I realize that the ground is a trap.

  
In the darkness, I can see a room that looks lunch and plush in an emo sort of way. It's not to my personal tastes, but perhaps this is just some sort of sick and twisted thing Alphys is into. "Just leave me alone Blooky, I've already done my filming for today, so just leave me alone," comes the sad and upset voice that sounds very close to mine.

  
"Actually, I'm not Blooky darling, I'm you from another universe," I tell the other Mettaton, casually walking forward as I do so. Much to my surprise, he whips around to look at me.  
It's startling to see the two eyes on one side of his face and the outline of two more on the other side. His hair flops over the right side of his face just like mine, but he has four arms, a broken heart in his stomach, and his dial is shaped like the head of a bull instead of a circle. The most surprising thing of all is not his tear streaked make-up or the fresh tears of oil continuing to flow, but the face he gives me. That face is a glare of hatred, but it seems to go right through me. "Alphys, I thought you said that none of this wouldn't happen in my bed! Remember when I threatened to burn it down? I'll start now and you'll never get the footage!" He seemingly yells at a wall, but then I notice the cameras strategically placed throughout the room to leave no blind spots. Alphys is getting every minute of this.

  
Why is she treating this Mettaton like one of those amalgamation experiments? My Alphys would never do that to me, not unless there was a major malfunction. "What do you mean, not on your bed?" I ask the other Mettaton.

  
I get a condescending face for that response. "Obviously you know the kind of videos I get forced to do. Why are you dragging this out?" The Robot asks me. I blink in surprise, hoping that these dots are being connected wrong. "It's porn! Always porn! I've been trapped in this inferior and not even sexy shell, and all I get for stardom is in the industry of porn," he cries out agonizingly. That's it, my eyes narrow.

  
"I don't care what universe I'm in, or which version of me this is. No. One. Fucks. The. Robot. Without. The. Robot's. Consent," I growl, picking up this four armed version of myself. "No. One. Films. The. Star. Against. His. Will," I growl some more before shooting a hole through the ceiling. "And lastly," I say in a cool and awfully sexy way. "Enjoy your death by fabulous glamour darlings," I add with equal sexiness as I throw some explosive black glitter around the room.

  
With that distraction, I quickly use the device that is a miniature form of the machine I used to get here to return home. "That was great and all, but where are we?" Comes the sulky voice from my shoulder.

  
"Only in my house, darling~" I reply while setting him down. He stares at me skeptically, and I grab his face between my hands. "Look, the dream of any Mettaton anywhere is to perform and be loved. In our world it's go big or go home, and I'm not sending you back there. We will fix you up to the star you want to be, and then you; my dear, will perform with me. We will do our best to create more pain, more action, more drama, and plenty more bloodshed," and at those beautiful and glorious words, he cracks a smile.

  
He nods, "okay but I want an entire hour to give exciting new methods for killing people, and other dealings with them," is his response. I grin at that enthusiasm. I already have a show like that, but Allowing this Mettaton to take it over would be a marvelous start after his glorious introduction to the MTT corporation.


End file.
